Leaking Heart
by Misti Wolan
Summary: JTK. 1shot AU. Some years postNJO. Any more would be too much.


Title: Leaking Heart

Rating: PG

Summary: J/TK. 1-shot AU. Some years post-NJO. Any more would be too much.

Disclaimer: I don't own or make money off of anything Star Wars. I am merely toying with the universe for my own fun, without monetary profit.

Author's Note:

I've been wanting to try this technique, & I've realized I should write more stories solely on my favorite pairings if I want more, especially since keeping a story to a few main characters is a failing of mine.

Rules for reviewers: (Anonymous included.)

• No blaspheming.

• No swearing.

• No cussing.

• Be blunt.

Flames are welcome. I don't care if all you can say is "I read this"—I still want your review, please!

Enjoy:)

**Leaking Heart**

_Drip. _

It lands on her forehead, rolling to the side of her face and trailing down her jawline. The cleansing of dried blood and tears reveal the water's trail. Her forehead's gash healed up awhile back, and now she stands, staring blankly at the cavern ceiling.

Does she cry still? Occasionally. She denies them the satisfaction, most of the time.

_Drip. _

Another one hits her. She doesn't react. Her eyelids do not even flutter.

Is she even here? Not really. She follows his movements, monitoring his Force signature as he seeks her.

_Drip. _

She blinks, gray eyes distant.

Why does she stand beneath the leak? She must. Ysalamiri live in the walls' crevices, preventing Force use from any other part of her cell.

_Drip. _

She's been here a long time. Waiting. Listening through the Force as they lead him on one false trail after another. The other searchers gave up long ago, but not him.

Does she fear? For him. She gave up hope for herself long ago. She could not afford her own dreams once her birthright claimed her. Now she realizes her mistake and awaits rescue… by him.

_Drip. _

She slowly lowers herself to her knees, dropping her head to stare down at the ground. A few scraggly tangles of her flaming tresses fall in her face. She doesn't feel it.

Do they taunt her? During her occasional feedings. She accepts it stoically, as taught by her warrior mother. Any other reaction elicits a beating. They do not know what she does; she knows who comes for her.

_Drip. _

Her eyes snap into focus, and a slight smile appears. Now she notices her matted hair, her malnourished body, rank and scarred; and the smile sours to a distressed frown. She gathers the scraps left of her clothing, doing her best to look presentable in her disrespectable situation.

What concerns her? Him. She fears her realization may have come too late. She cannot know what has happened while trapped in this hole.

_Drip. _

The little-used door creaks open. An emerald lightsaber illuminates the cell.

He has found her.

_Drip. _

She remains still, knowing any movement will drop the remnants of her clothing. She does not speak, for her voice is rusty.

The lightsaber slowly examines the room, wary from the ysalamiri. A while later, it nears enough that she may view its wielder. Brandy brown eyes search intently, shaggy brown hair and tan Jedi tunic unkempt.

_Drip. _

"_Jacen _…" she murmurs, and grimaces. Her voice sounds rough to herself.

He turns abruptly, coming to crouch beside her. "Vaping Moffs…" He removes his cloak and wraps it around her too-thin shoulders. "What have they done to you?" She doesn't move, watching him.

_Drip. _

He frowns. "Why are you in this little spot?"

Swiftly she stands, pulling him towards her as she does so. He starts when the ysalamiri lose their hold over his Force-sensitivity. They are close.

_Drip. _

He glances up when the water hits him. His fingers slowly trace the paths the drops have formed down her face. "Force…"

He raises her chin, not letting her stare at the floor. "Tenel Ka… What have they done to you?"

_Drip. _

A droplet slides down her cheek, and she doesn't answer. She watches him, troubled. How can she say what she knows she must? She does not know who he might have found… How long has she waited alone in the dark…

"I need to get you out of here," he says quietly. Knowing this would put them in the Force-blind reach of the ysalamiri gives him pause. They might not make it out.

_Drip. _

She tentatively reaches out to him in the Force. A pained smile crosses his lips as he accepts it. Her breath quickens, fear building.

After a moment of Jacen probing her Force signature, he shakes his head and leans forward. "Tenel Ka…"

_Drip. _

And in the dark of her cell, they kiss.


End file.
